


Our Starbucks Sofa

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Various life events taken place on a red sofa





	Our Starbucks Sofa

**2009- two caramel macchiatos**

There’s a nervous energy buzzing in the air that has nothing to do with the caffeine pumping through their veins. Phil can’t help but sneak a peek everytime Dan puckers as he brings the mug to his lips. There’s a hint of jealousy towards that white cup for being the first to partake in something he’s been dreaming of for months.

It’s unfair how gorgeous Dan is in person, how his dimples are even deeper than he’d thought, how even the most expensive and well produced recording could never do his real laugh justice as Phil spills a bit of coffee on his shirt. 

He scrambles to try to redeem himself, say something witty and cool to make up for his natural born clumsiness. Dan just smiles that particular smile, the one Phil’s already addicted to, and nods his head towards the large wheel just outside the window. “We should go up on there next”.

**2012- one caramel macchiato,one mocha frappuccino**

“But how sure is a sure thing?” Dan’s past the point of properly stirring his drink. Now it’s just a nervous tick to match the swirling swirling thoughts in his head. “London is fucking expensive. We can’t just do this and hope for the best”.

“They said they liked us. I mean what’s the worst thing that could happen? We come back home with our tails between our legs,” Phil’s giving him that look that says if they were alone, he’d rub the tension out of his shoulders. “My parents will help out if it comes to that. My room is still there if it’s too bad”.

“Yeah that’s fine for you, but my parents won’t. Phil, I can’t go back to Wokingham. I can’t. I’d rather d-”

“Dan. No” There’s a harshness to Phil’s tone that he rarely hears. “I meant us. No matter what happens, I’m not leaving you. I’m not living anywhere without you. We’re doing this together and if it fails, we’ll fail together”.

He can tell Phil is sincere. They’re going to do this. He’s going to risk his reputation and entire life savings to take a massive leap because Phil thinks they can do it. Phil thinks it’s worth it. Phil believes in him..in them. 

Dan looks over as Phil slurps down the last of his drink and jumps up from the sofa. 

“C’mon, let’s go get ice cream”

“Phil, you’re basically drinking a milkshake as it is” Dan is fully aware this is a not so subtle ploy to keep him out of his head and focused on external matters like saving Phil from a diabetic coma by bickering. It may also very well be that Phil indeed does believe that ice cream is a perfectly acceptable chaser. 

Dan rolls his eyes out of habit. If he’s honest, he’s still can’t fathom that he has someone in his life who knows him so well. Who’s figured out little tricks to bring him back up to the surface, even just for a bit. Who knows that giving Dan an opportunity to passionately argue his position can stave off the darkness for a few hours. 

They’ll stop at Tesco on the way home and get ice cream. He just can’t say no Phil. 

**2014- one toffee hot chocolate, one eggnog**

London at Christmas has a whimsical vibe, something about the lights, and the smells, and the general energy of the city puts a spring in his step. 

Or maybe it’s them. Maybe it’s been a good year, and it just shows. Like how Dan let him drag them to Starbucks even though he’s trying to be healthy, or how working on their book feels more like a reward than a chore. That’s a thing. They’re being paid to write a book because some big wigs in an office think it could make money, people are beginning to realize just how successful this thing they do can be. 

Phil still can’t believe this is his life. He’s Christmas shopping for his family and friends with the rather substantial amount of money he’s earned by doing what he loves. He’s strolling around London with what is still, five years on, unequivocally the fittest guy he’s ever seen, and later tonight he gets to go home with that fit guy and decorate their living room. Dan will redo every ornament he’ll hang because it doesn't flow with his vision, and he’ll pout until Dan kisses him and lets him add tinsel. 

Sometimes he gets swept up in work, in making sure their careers are well oiled machines, that he forgets to come up for air and look at what they’ve done. Here they are, sitting in on a red sofa, sipping sugary hot drinks and sneaking little glances at each other like this isn’t the hundredth time they’ve been in this situation. 

Phil sips his eggnog and plays on his phone while Dan tells the camera about their plans for the day. While he’s in the middle of checking the footage, Phil opens the camera app. He wants to capture this moment. Dan, guard down and headphones in making sure they’re good before they move onto the next activity. It’s not particularly interesting or artistic, but it represents this time in their life; a time where work takes priority because it has to, but they’re doing this together. Always together. 

**2019- one chai latte with almond milk, one PSL**

“Why do we need an interior designer anyway?” Phil’s takes a big sip of his drink. Dan can already tell he’s regretting his decision; he did try and warn him it would be too hot, not that Phil ever listens to Dan’s food related deterrents. 

He hands him the bottle of water they grabbed by the register, an unfortunate necessity that comes with age and not being able to consume corporate trash without washing in down. When did they get so old?

“Because I need an unbiased professional opinion to tell you that your choices are crap and we’re not getting that garish chair. It’ll ruin the aesthetic”.

“I thought this was our home. I’m pretty sure we both signed the deed, Danny. Therefore I am entitled to decorate at least half of it as I see fit” He sticks his tongue between his teeth as he smiles.

Damn him and that face. Dan had hoped at some point he’d become immune the looks Phil pulled when he wanted something, but alas, ten years on and he’s still just as much of a sucker for that toothy grin. He really does get more breathtaking with every year. 

“Fine, but no green carpets and I get three vetos” He knocks Phil’s knee with his own as a silent truce. They’re sitting side by side on a leather sofa, because that’s a thing they can do now. It’s a thing they’ve removed from the newly revised list of rules for public behavior. This has been a big year for both of them, and the list keeps getting shorter and shorter. 

“Does the veto apply to living things as well? Because I think it’s time Norman gets a brother. He’s lonely, Dan”

“He tell you that, did he?”

“Yeah, while I fed him dinner every night for a week straight because his other dad was off galavanting in France”, Phil adds a deep sigh for dramatic effect. He really has picked up on Dan’s most annoying traits over the years.

He would be lying if he said hearing the words ‘other dad’, even in a joking context, didn’t set butterflies loose in his stomach. It could happen; not now, not in the near future, but sooner than it’s ever been. 

“We’ll talk about it once he survives six months under your care” 

That seems to be a good enough answer for him, because it earns Dan a lighting quick peck on the cheek. Guess that’s another thing that’s been removed from the list.

“So what time are we meeting this person who’s just going to take your side so you can all gang up on me?” 

“Phil, it’s called taste. I’m trying to make our home a place of relaxation and comfort” 

“Your mum has taste”

Dan can’t help but laugh- at the stupid joke they’ve said a million times, at the fact that they’ve been saying it for a decade now. A whole decade with this weird beautiful brilliant man. He can’t help but feel the best is yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/188415739446/our-starbucks-sofa-g-14k-summary-various-life) :)


End file.
